[unreadable] [unreadable] Project Summary We have assembled a group of 41 mentors, from 7 departments and 3 divisions in the School of Medicine, all of whom are committed to training young investigators interested in the study of the heart and vasculature. Faculty research focus areas include: biophysics and molecular biology of receptors and ion channels, cell signaling, growth control of vascular smooth muscle, microvascular regulation, molecular basis of leukocyte-endothelial cell interactions, and genetic engineering of the vascular system. Our laboratories are supplemented by a superb array of shared-instrumentation and core facilities, both in the Cardiovascular Research Center and in the School of Medicine. The training program supports 10 pre-doctoral Ph.D. candidates who initially enter into interdisciplinary programs which provide the widest possible exposure to the opportunities in our biomedical departments. In the second year, after determining their desired career trajectory, the trainees enroll in a department, and then in our training grant. Degrees are granted by departments, which establish criteria for professional excellence in a discipline, whereas the training grant requirements assure competencies for quality cardiovascular research. Eight post-doctoral fellows are also supported, and their training is under the primary direction of their mentor(s), aided by consultation with the Training Grant Executive Committee. The central aim of the post-doctoral program is to complete the training of independent scientist-scholars. Accordingly, the fellows are treated as colleagues, and commonly interact with more than one faculty member during the training period. Didactic education of both pre- and postdoctoral fellows is supplemented by a cardiovascular research journal club, laboratory discussion groups, and an outstanding seminar program hosted by the Cardiovascular Research Center in conjunction with the participating departments and divisions. Trainees are an integral part of the educational program with their presentaion at Reasearch in Progress Seminars, teacing in mini-courses, and participation in a high school science training program. Preparation for translational research is fostered by: the inclusion of faculty from three clinical departments with those from the basic sciences, and by intermixing clinical and basics science fellows. Also, we have now formalized a plan for PhD training for a group of our MD Fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]